You Look Good Tonight
by Dizzymixer
Summary: K.C. literally runs into Patsy one night. She's a bit of a mess, and K.C. needs to stop thinking schemes and tricks. They're good friends. Maybe they can figure a bit more out together? Two heads ARE better than one. Rated T to be safe, really short,1chap


**You Look Good Tonight**

K.C. was coming back from Ryan's honeymoon gig still dressed in the tux Dal had found. Not looking where he was going as he tried to loosen up the tie around his neck, he ran straight into Patsy.

"K.C.! Watch where you're going!" Patsy said, rubbing her head.

"Sorry," K.C. muttered.

"Whoa, what have you got on?" Patsy asked.

"An outfit for something Dal and I did for Ryan," K.C. replied, still attempting to untighten the top. Patsy saw what he was trying to do and assisted him.

"Thanks, it was almost choking me," K.C. said.

"You look nice though," Patsy said.

"You really think so?" K.C. asked.

"Yes K.C., I do," Patsy smiled.

"You look preetier every time I see you," but once he'd said it K.C. blushed and stared at the floor, scuffing his shoes around. Gruffly, with some throat clearing he added, "Uh, I didn't mean to uh, say that. You look, uh pretty good for a um, girl."

Patsy giggled, blushing a little herself she said, "Um, thank you K.C."

"Patsy, why do you hang around with Trudy so much? And then Cloe's all alone?"

"Because Trudy's smart and doesn't treat me like a kid. And Cloe needs to grow up," was Patsy's suddenly cold reply.

"But Pats, Cloe's your friend! And Trudy bosses you around too. Cloe doesn't treat you like a kid or bosses you."

"What would you know anyway K.C.? You with all your schemes and tricks! You don't even care about people so..." and Patsy started to storm off but K.C. ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Wait Pats! I know a lot of things have happened to you. Paul disappearing, the Loco's, your parents, losing Brady, being scared of Trudy and hoping for forgiveness, Bob's death, always being treated like a kid. That's happened to me too Patsy. Then there was Dal not taking any notice, yes I did see that you and Cloe liked him. I just didn't say anything. But whatever you think of me Pats- with all of my bad stuff I am your friends. I do have a heart and I care about people. And I'm here if you need me or want me around. And remember what I've said now because I might not repeat it again for a while. I can be like that. I'm your friend."

She took a deep breath in, staring into his light blue-gray eyes unwaveringly.

"Thanks K.C., I appreciate it. I'm your friend too."

"Good," K.C. smiled. It was one of those heartwarming smiles he hardly ever gave anymore, too wrapped up in his schemes and hanging out with Lex.

Then Patsy couldn't help but hug him. It felt right to K.C. hugging Patsy. They both had a lot of faults but they complimented each other, like raspberry sauce on ice-cream. And that feeling that you get around a special girl, the one Lex had been talking about. It made sense, suddenly clicking what exactly Lex had meant when he talked about it. He didn't want to let Patsy go. Lex had told him one day there'd come a girl, one you won't want to stop being around, different from all the rest. She'll have your heart on strings and the power to break you into a thousand tiny pieces. When that day comes tread carefully. Win her heart so that she's not the only one with the power to break you. Win her heart so she'll forever be yours and you'll have to let go. Considering Lex had just gotten married K.C. considered Lex's logic to be valid.

Patsy slowly pulled out of the hug, "Thanks K.C."

As she pulled out their faces were close. K.C. could feel her breath on his cheek. There was electricity in the air. What did people call it? Was it chemistry? K.C. had never been good in school, a definite weakness in science. He would blackmail the kid that sat in front of him to do his science homework, and the one that sat next to him to do his maths.

Patsy's lips were perfect and a little shiny in the dim corridor light. He leaned forward a little, not thinking at all for once, and letting his instincts guide him. There were no alterior motives, no thoughts about what he could get out of this, what prices to pay, what use it could be in blackmail schemes. She responded to the lean and before he knew what he was doing they were kissing.

It was a pretty great first kiss. It wasn't quite what K.C. expected kissing to be like but it was an awesome feeling all the same. He's unable to say how long it lasted, almost as if proper time stopped. Not in an amazing magical way but a heartwarming good moment way.

All of a sudden he and Patsy pulled away from each other at the same time.

"We kissed?" Patsy wondered out loud.

"Yes, we did," K.C. replied, equally in wonderment.

"I had my first kiss... with K.C.," Patsy stated.

"What's wrong with me?" asked K.C. indignantly.

"Nothing wrong," Patsy said, "but I never thought I'd want to kiss you. And before I did. It was an awesome kiss K.C., and you're great."

"We're friends and I meant what I said before- about being your friend and being here for you. But right now I don't think-"

"That we should be doing this? Me neither. It felt right-"

"That it did," agreed K.C. with a nod, even remembering it made him want to do it again. But now was not the time. Patsy was a little messed up and he had his trading gig going on with Lex.

"Maybe we shouldn't mention it happened again," Patsy said.

"Maybe. Or maybe when we've both grown up a little?" K.C. asked.

Patsy smiled, "Maybe there'll be a time."

"And think about what I said? About Cloe?"

"Yes," Patsy said backing away and they did a circle swapping places.

"Thanks."

"Well K.C. I think there's hope for you yet. You're growing up and one day you won't be a complete jerk."

"Why thank you madame," K.C. said bowing.

"You really do look good tonight," Patsy said, looking him up and down once more. She almost wanted to race over there, throw her arms around him and kiss him again. She knew what it felt like now. But he probably wouldn't even want to know her soon enough, despite what he said about being her friend and being there for her. She had become Trudy's minion. How did everything get like this? She stood on one side of the fence and Cloe and K.C. stood on the other. No buying fake ice-creams, running around with Bob or Cloudy and sitting trying to get the highest score on Jack's gameboy, making bets on how long the couples could kiss for.

"And you really do look pretty Patsy," K.C. replied.

With that they turned their backs slowly on each other, half hoping the other would make a move. Patsy made a little wave and with a few backwards glances they walked their own ways. They'd determined the hard result. There would be no mentioning of what had just happened. Ever.

If only they knew what was to come.


End file.
